The Law of Possession
by Mistiec
Summary: Cordelia contemplates on the epiphany in her own life. (C/A)


The Law of Possession

The Law of Possession   
By Melissa Flores mistyjox@hotmail.com>   
Summary : Cordelia contemplates on the epiphany in her own life. Cordelia/Angel   
Distribution : http://www.wolverineandrogue.com/mistiec   
Spoilers: The first half of Belonging   
Rating : PG-13 for mild use of language 

Notes: I hate finals. So I stuck my tongue out at my Theater final and did this instead. I'm not off to study. 

Now and Forever   
Richard Marx 

Whenever I'm weary   
From the battles that rage in mind   
You make sense of madness   
when my sanity hangs by a thread 

I lose my way but still you seem to understand   
Now and Forever I will be your man 

Sometimes I just hold you   
too caught up in you to see   
I'm holding a fortune that   
heaven has given to me 

I'll try to show you each and every way I can   
Now and forever I will be your man 

Now I can erase my worries   
and always be sure   
That I won't be alone anymore   
If I'd only known you were there all the time   
All this time 

Until the ocean doesn't touch the sand   
Now and Forever I will be your man 

~*~ 

When I was fifteen years old, my mother told me something that I will never ever forget. I had sauntered into the room, my short gray pleated skirt hanging just so and my cardigan sufficiently tight to fodder the imagination of all the rich boys at Sunnydale High but still loose enough to be considered classy, and found my mother seated at the kitchen table, a bottle of scotch in her hand. 

This wasn't exactly new. My mother always had some crisis or another, and for a long time I passed it off as her just wanting to get our attention, give us guilt trips for not being the model family that she so desperately wanted to pass off to the rest of Sunnydale. Scotch on the kitchen table with my mother drowning in it wasn't exactly a passing fad, it was something I had lived with since I was five. 

What freaked me out was that my mother looked an absolute mess, and for once in her life, she didn't care. Mom always said that it didn't matter what a Chase went through, it was no excuse to stop looking good. But my mother, sprawled out on the counter, hands dug into the disheveled hair on her forehead, mascara streaked and dried trailing down her face, no lipstick or even one spot of blemish cream, just did not look good. 

I remember thanking God I hadn't brought Harmony home. God. How self-centered was I to have that be the first thought that entered my stupid young head? 

I remember putting my books down, hands on the counter, suddenly surprising myself because I was trembling, and there was this catch in my voice as I leaned forward and asked my mother what was wrong. 

She sniffled, gave me this blank dark look, and said the one thing that still haunts me. 

"Own the man, Cordelia. Never let the man own you. You'll lose everything if you do." 

She had caught my dad having sex with the maid in her bedroom that day. I know because I caught him two days after in the parlor. He had stopped hiding it, because he had stopped caring. And my mother had officially lose control. 

She was diagnosed with Epstein Barr the next year, and Dad stopped his affairs, for a while anyway, and I remember rolling my eyes and telling myself Harmony was never coming over again. 

I'm probably my mother's biggest disappointment. 

For the Chase family, life has always been about possession, especially for the women in the family. In the Chase world, the men hold the real power : the cars, the jobs. All a woman can really do is look good, and hold onto the man for as long as she can before the beauty starts to fade and she ends up sprawled out on the counter drinking scotch, not caring when her fifteen year old daughter comes in and doesn't give a shit about her mother, thinking only of herself. 

It sounds stupid, I know, and mean, and... shitty. But I wasn't all bad, and neither was my mother. Or her mother. It's just how Chase women think, and if I hadn't found Kevin dead on the floor on the rec room with Willow the day before Homecoming, that's probably exactly how I would have ended up. 

Even as I got sucked into saving the world, even as I got sucked into Xander, my life was still about wanting : about possession. I wanted a man to be completely mine, because that was my safety net, that was all I had. 

I was Cordelia Chase : Boy Slayer, and all I had against the Buffy's and the Willow's in this world was my bitchiness and my body. 

It sounds so stupid now, but to this day I think I've always believed my mother was right, because I've never given myself to a man and not come out burned. 

Take the Xanders and the rebars through the abs. Take the Wilsons and the demon babies. Take the Angel's and their betrayals. 

"Cordy?" My eyes lifted from the text of Anotar to meet the man shifting uncomfortably in front of me, hands coming down to rest on the edge of the desk, dark eyes just boring into me. 

Angel's always had beautiful eyes. They're dark and deep and in them you can see the years that he's lived through, the centuries of living and they seem to take you into them, seeping a warmth that makes you want to smile and cry at the same time because no one in the world could possibly stand as much pain as he's put himself through. 

Except maybe me, who's experienced the pain of the entire world all at once. Sometimes I still wake up in a cold sweat, panicked and the dull throb that never really went away, just kinda pushed itself back into the corner of my mind resurfaces and I bite my bottom lip to keep from screaming, from running out into the street and doing my damnedest to just make it all stop. 

Once you've experienced that, you can stand to look into Angel's eyes. 

And so I did, looking into the eyes of the man who has quite possibly hurt me more than I ever thought humanly possible as he stared down at me with something in his eyes that I'd been seeing more and more or lately. 

"What?" I asked in a voice that's almost a snap, fingers sliding through my short bangs. 

"I... uh..." He stammered for a second and then said nothing, looking away for what seemed the umpteemth time. 

He's seemed so unsure lately. The way he seems almost scared of me. Scared of saying or doing the wrong thing, or triggering something in me that he's not quite prepared to face. He knows what he did. He knows how much he hurt me. 

I never knew how much I could hurt him until now. 

"Angel," I whispered, my voice betraying the warning that I was rapidly losing patience. "Spit it out." 

"I just... you said you don't want people asking if you're okay and you're not looking okay and I just wanted to see if you were okay but I didn't want to ask..." 

Something about the way he stammered out the words brought a smile onto my face. A small one, sure enough, but it was there, and he saw it, because he stopped, a bit of one on his own face that just looks so beautiful when he does it. 

"I'm fine," I finally answered, shrugging slightly. "I was just... headache. Vision leftovers." 

The smile that had drifted on his face immediately slid off again and he came around the desk, a cool hand suddenly on my forehead, his face inches from mine. 

I fought the urge to push him away, the irritation at the big brother act that he and Wes and Gunn pulled on me time and time again dissipating when I saw the pure concern in his face. 

"Stay here tonight, okay?" he said quickly, looking into my eyes for one full second before pulling back. "Just ... I'd feel better ... if you did." 

"Angel." 

"Cordelia." 

Woah. He used my full name. He almost never does that anymore. His stance was rigid, arms crossed as he looked at me with that "And that's final" look of his. 

"You promise if I do my clothes is going to stay?" I muttered finally. The joke was a bad one, granted, but the jolt of pleasure I used to get from reminding him of just how much he betrayed me was oddly gone as a wince of pain slipped through his face. 

Damnit, Angel. I hate that you can do this to me. You're the only one that can do this to me. Make me feel one inch tall. 

"I'll stay, okay?" 

He smiled, that surprised smile that he gets like I just rewarded him, like if he was a little puppy dog who had just received a pat from it's owner for doing something silly like rolling over. 

God help me, I couldn't help but smile back. 

"You really should do that more often," I said, the dull ache in my head fading away slightly as he blushed, cocking his head as Wesley walked into the office. 

The moment was lost as Wesley started asking me about the case, but I didn't miss the way his hand stayed on my shoulder a half second more than it should have, the way he grabbed my coat and gave it to me, the way he always had his eyes on me. 

When I first started working for Angel, I was an annoyance. He had no idea what to do with me, and honestly I don't think I ever really knew what to do with myself. Doyle gave me a purpose, with the visions that are so excruciatingly painful that I feel like my head is cracked up each one. 

I don't think even Doyle knew that when he gave me the visions, he also gave me to Angel. 

My purpose isn't the damn visions. It's Angel. 

But up until now I don't think even Angel realized what's happened. It's not just that I'm his, because that's old news, and was totally case in point when he discarded me like an old shoe to go after a blonde psycho bitch who was only after the demon in his body anyway and a care of shitty lawyers.   
  
I don't think I even noticed it myself until the day Angel showed up at my commercial shoot and threatened to tear off my director's head. I was too annoyed with him, too angry at him for butting into my last ditch effort at a normal life that he couldn't even let me have a piece of to realize exactly what had dropped in my lap. 

I wasn't just his, like I always was and always had been, much to my mother's horror. 

He was mine. 

And I have no idea what scared me more. 

All the little gestures, the time he brought me five different kind of sandwiches because he had forgotten what I had liked, the way he tried to stand up for me when Harmony came into town, the way he lets me cut through him and lets himself get so completely hurt when I snap at him in a way that had never phased him before, he's trying to tell me more than he's sorry. 

He's trying to tell me he's mine. 

I've done it. I didn't even know that I had wanted it until now, but I've done it. The vampire with the soul is trying his damnedest to keep himself in my good graces because he's mine. He's mine. 

Possession, the position of power that every Chase women wants, the one thing I have never had from any man, has been given to me by the man who I had given myself to long ago, the day I made the pledge to be by his side no matter how long it took for him to achieve redemption. 

Funny how redemption doesn't even seem to matter anymore. It's like he's thrown it off, and all he cares about now is us, the present, the future... with me. 

*Own the man, Cordelia. They own you and you lose everything.* 

I hadn't exactly shared my newfound revelation with Gunn and Wes. They're not exactly inclined to really get it, because I think really, only I really know what's going on, and the visions leave their ache at certain points and I can't really think at all sometimes because I'm never sure if I'm living in the world of pain that I had just experienced or if I'm fighting to get out of it. 

I don't think even Angel knows it. 

But I'm not sure if I want that power, if I want to own Angel, anymore than I'm sure he wants to belong to me, because let's face it, there are a lot better chicks to belong to other than a half-baked seer who has dark circles under her eyes and has absolutely no friends. 

Not that he really seems to mind, any more than I minded giving myself to him. 

Until he hurt me. And now I know. I have that power. I can do to him what he did to me. 

That night I took a shower and crawled up in my favorite chair, and watched as Angel descended the stair case, in his hands a small little plastic menu that he had waited to pull out after Gunn and Wesley had both gone. 

"Chinese or Pasta?" he began. "We can do both. We can-" 

"Angel." 

He paused, looking up uncertainly, afraid he had messed up, afraid he had crossed that line with me. "Yeah?" 

"Just stop, okay? Stop trying so hard." The throbbing slid into my head and I bit my lip, fighting hard not to whimper against the onslaught, praying feverishly that we would solve this soon. GOD. SOON. 

"Cordy." 

"Just... come here," I whispered, and he came, slid his arms around me and I burrowed into his chest and he just held me. 

I know vampires aren't supposed to be warm but in Angel's cold touch there's a warmth I've never felt before. I've only recently held him, only recently has he ever wanted to hold me, but now that I'm in his arms I wonder why on earth I've waited so long to burrow in his dark clothes and just inhale his masculine scent. 

It wasn't until the pain eased away that I was able to feel, really feel what was coming from Angel's body. 

He was trembling. 

My heart began to pound, and I blinked the tears away, my voice muffled in the fabric of his shirt as I whispered, "Angel." 

"Yeah," came the husky whisper, the vibration of his voice sliding through my scalp from where his chin rested on the top of my head. 

"Why are you trying so hard?" 

There it was, the point blank question that neither of us had spoken up, neither of us had voiced because neither of us wanted to know the real answer. 

Possession is such a scary thing. 

"I... I guess I'm trying to show you, Cordy." 

"Show me what?" I asked, my eyes cast downward, on his hand, his fingers that were tracing gentle circles on my thighs. 

"I... I don't know." 

But he did, and so did I. 

*Own the man, Cordelia. Never let the man own you. You'll lose everything if you do.* 

So I pulled back, just enough to look into those dark eyes of his and I raised my eyebrow and I gazed at him, just looked at him. 

"Angel." 

And his hand came up, cupping my face gently, his eyes suddenly riveted on my lips, his thumb lining them gently, his whole being suddenly utterly enchanted with my lips. 

Can I just say how hard it is to concentrate when you become utterly aware that Angel, YOUR Angel wants to kiss you? 

"I lost my way, Cordy," he said thickly, his voice just a whisper, but I still heard it. "But I found it." 

"You sure took the long way of doing it, dorkhead," I couldn't help but add. 

"I had an-" 

"Epiphany. Yeah I got it." I shook my head slightly, hands reaching up to delicately take his fingers from my lips. 

Guys are complete idiots. It had taken breaking my heart and stomping on it for him to realize that I had been there all this time. 

Men suck. 

*Own the man, Cordelia. Never let the man own you. You'll lose everything if you do.* 

"I don't want to get hurt again, Angel," I found myself whispering, eyes suddenly tearing as I saw the beautiful emotion in his face that was directed at me, completely at me. 

"You won't." 

"You hurt me." 

"I know. I'm sorr-" 

"Don't," I answered heatedly, my eyes flashing slightly. "Don't say you're sorry. That isn't good enough. You have to give me more than that." 

"What do you want, Cordy?" He would have given me anything right then, the damned vampire who had once would have given his right arm to kick me out of his apartment. 

A Chase never gives herself completely to a man. She loses all power. She put herself in his power, loses herself. 

Funny. I don't feel very lost right now. 

"I want the truth." 

His hands slid around my waist, drawing me closer, and his forehead rested against mine as he let out one long breath, one that I knew for a fact he didn't need. His eyes were closed as he began to speak, his voice soft, deliberate. 

"I'm never leaving you again, Cordy. Because I can't, okay? I can't look into your eyes and walk away. Not now. Not ever. I don't have that option anymore. " 

Because he belonged to me. He was mine. 

He wasn't ready to say it. I wasn't ready to hear it. I don't think I would have known what to do if he HAD said it. Cause we were SO not ready. 

Buried trauma issues much? 

But I still smiled, I still felt my heart skip a double beat and I still did what I never could have before. 

I still leaned forward and gently pressed my lips against his, lingering there for one long second, pulling away only to have him desperately cling to me, lips finding mine again, moving so desperately against my own that I lost all conscious thought of anything but Angel. 

Because I was his. 

I knew that. He knew that. 

But we weren't going to say that just yet. 

He let me breathe, and I buried my face in his shoulder and just inhaled his scent, never realizing I was completely in his lap until I felt him shudder under me, but hold me tight, always holding me so tightly. 

I had lost. I gave myself completely to the one man who had hurt me the most, to the one man who harbored a demon who would kill me, torture me if he ever got out. 

But it didn't matter, because now I knew, I knew and even though it scared me half to death, it still made things just a little okay, made the future a little bit easier to face. 

He belonged to me. And I belonged to him. 

*Own the man, Cordelia. Never let the man own you. You'll lose everything if you do.* 

I gave a sad smile and said a prayer for my mother, for the long line of Chases who had been so afraid to give themselves heart and soul and so had never given anything but a facade that had faded as quickly as it had burned. 

Cordelia Chase makes her own laws. She lives in a world that's a living hell, but it's okay, because it's moments like this that makes it worth it. When people who can hurt each other so much end up in each other's arms, taking the strength from the either in a brief moment of solitude that had taken years to come together, and would take years to consummate... 

That was the law of possession. 

And Chase laws be damned, I was going to give myself wholeheartedly to it. 

In this crazy world, what else do we have? 


End file.
